This invention relates to a plug for data transmission and/or power supply, and to a socket for insertion of a plug therein.
There are a number of different plug-in connectors that the invention is applicable to, including, but not limited to Ethernet type connectors and USB connectors. Note that the Ethernet connection method as described above commonly uses a standard 8P8C connector which is loosely but erroneously called by the data communications industry an ‘RJ45’. RJ45 in fact describes a rarely used keyed variant of 8P2C with a special wiring arrangement for a telephone application.